Another Life
by wearevaria
Summary: "I'm so jealous of you, Yamamoto! You have everything! You have a bunch of girls fighting over you, you excel at sports, and you can be super smart when you want to! I wish I had your life."


_THWACK_

The baseball soared through the air as soon as Yamamoto hit it. When he raced through the bases, his team started to compliment him.

"Amazing as usual, Yamamoto!" " Oi, Yamamoto! I bet you can do that if you used one arm for batting!" "Wow! Even in _practice_, you are super awesome!" "You really _are_ the best!" "Takeshi, try not to use all your strength before the game tomorrow," advised the coach.

As the star of the team stepped over the last base, he replied, "Alright, coach." Then, as if on cue, his group of squealing fangirls came onto the baseball field. "KYAA! Yamamoto-san!"

Hey!" yelled the coach. "Get off the field now! We're practicing!"

"Hmph. No way!" pouted one of the girls. br Seeing that it would take a miracle to get the girls away, the couch sighed. "Yamamoto, I don't think you need any practice right now. Why don't you go home?"

Yamamoto, taking the hint, agreed and started to pack up.

One of his teammates, seeing all the girls swarming around him commented, "I'm so jealous of you Yamamoto! You have i_ everything!/i_ You have a bunch of girls fighting over you, you excel at sports, and you can be super smart when you want to!" He sighed. "I wish I had your life."

Yamamoto laughed after hearing that. "Haha! Why? Your life is pretty good, isn't it?"

His teammate shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. But still..."

"Hey! Yamamoto!" came a voice from somewhere up on a hill. Yamamoto looked up and saw his classmate, Tsuna, waving at him. "Is practice done?" Yamamoto nodded. "Wanna walk home with us?"

Takeshi grinned. "Yeah, hold on." He grabbed his bag and ran up the hill and joined with Tsuna and Gokudera, another classmate.

"Oi! Be grateful that the Tenth allowed you to walk with him! Besides, we have some **serious** training to do. Right, Reborn?" Gokudera referred to the infant resting on Tsuna's shoulders.

Completely ignoring him, Reborn turned to Yamamoto and reminded, " Hey, don't exhaust yourself. _He_ agree to come."

"Really? I thought he wouldn't help," answered a surprised Yamamoto.

"H-hey! Don't ignore me like that!" interrupted Gokudera.

"So where's practice being held today?" continued Yamamoto.

We had Giannini make us an underground practice area," answered Reborn as the group continued to walk. "Ah, looks like we're here. Tsuna, light your ring and point it over here." As Tsuna lit his ring and pointed to the area Reborn pointed out, a door on the ground opened and revealed a set of stairs going downwards. **"VOIIIII!"** The loud noise came from a clearly angry-looking person. "OI, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, MAKING ME WAIT FOR TWO MINUTES?"

"Che. Why is long-hair here?" grumbled Gokudera. br "Ah! Squalo! You made it!" grinned Yamamoto.

"SHUT UP AND GET YOUR ASS HERE THIS INSTANT!" screamed Squalo.

"Why are you so angry today?" asked Reborn.

"I don't want to talk about it," he grumbled.

"Did XANXUS make you go shopping with Lussuria again?" grinned Reborn.

"I TOLD YOU, I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, DAMN ARCOBALENO!" swore Squalo. After a few minutes though, he cooled down. "Come on, Yamamoto, follow me." As they entered the training room with water up to their ankles, the mentor suddenly asked, "You don't have anything important to do tomorrow, do you?"

Yamamoto paused, thinking it through. _Well, I won't be able to get stronger if I say yes, but if I say no and get my arm injured, I won't be able to play the game tomorrow._ Realizing what he had just said, Takeshi laughed to himself and thought, _What am I thinking?" _Nah, I don't have anything tomorrow."

Squalo smirked and replied, "Well, it doesn't matter. You were still going to go through the same thing even if you did say yes."

"Woah!" Yamamoto backed up as Squalo began. "Phew! That almost hit me!"

"VOI! THIS IS SERIOUS! YOU BETTER BELIEVE I'M AIMING TO KILL YOU, YOU DAMN WEAKLING!" warned Squalo as he ran forward with another faster attack, cutting Yamamoto's cheek. Yamamoto set up a defense using the water around him, but Squalo easily cut it down with his sword. "PAH, WEAKLING! YOU BETTER USE ALL YOUR STRENGTH IF YOU WANNA BEAT ME!"

Unperturbed, Yamamoto dodged the next attack and planned his next move. He ran up to Squalo and swung at him, but quickly dropped his sword and switched hands before completing the attack. Squalo, who easily predicted the move, dodged and stabbed Yamamoto in the shoulder. Takeshi tried another move, which failed and caused him to get injured again.

_"Shit,"_ he thought, _"at this point, I really will die."_ He applied pressure to the wounded area and looked into the water to calm him down. However, Squalo used that moment to unleash a final charge using _Shajiku no Ame_, or Axle of Rain, which hit it him in the stomach. Yamamoto collapsed while he grasped his stomach. Blood poured out and mixed with the water, turning it a shade of red. Slowly and painfully, Yamamoto, still clutching his stomach, rose up using his sword to help him up. Then, remembering something, he grinned to himself. _**"I'm so jealous of you, Yamamoto! You have everything! You have a bunch of girls fighting over you, you excel at sports, and you can be super smart when you want to! I wish I had your life."**_

_Hmph, _chuckled Yamamoto. _if only you could see this..._


End file.
